gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Drachenstein (Episode)
"Drachenstein" (im Original: "Dragonstone") ist die erste Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die einundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 16. Juli 2017 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 17. Juli 2017. Inhalt Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) bringt ihre Rache an den Freys zu Ende und nimmt ein neues Opfer ins Visier. Jon Schnee (Kit Harington) organisiert die Verteidigung des Nordens gegen die bevorstehende Invasion der Weißen Wanderer. Die neue Königin Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) ist von Feinden umgeben und sucht neue Verbündete. Und Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) erreicht mit drei Drachen, einer Armee von Unbefleckten und einem Khalasar Dothraki ihre Heimat Drachenstein. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer Bran und Meera erreichen die Mauer. Sie werden am Tunnel zur Schwarzen Festung von Eddison Tollett eingelassen, nachdem sie sich zu erkennen gegeben haben. Im Norden Auf Winterfell ordnet der König des Nordens Jon Schnee an, dass jeder Mann und jede Frau, sowie die Jungen und Mädchen, nach Drachenglas suchen sollen. Er gibt an, dass Drachenglas mehr wert sei als Gold, aufgrund der Bedrohung der Weißen Wanderern. Als Robett Glauer diese Anordnung anzweifelt, meint Lyanna Mormont, dass sie jedem Mann, jede Frau und jedes Kind auf der Bäreninsel trainiert wird und Lord Glauer ihnen nicht verbieten kann den Norden zu verteidigen. Sansa Stark schlägt vor den Letzten Herd und Karholt an Loyalisten des Hause Stark zu übergeben, jedoch will Jon nicht die Kinder für die Taten ihrer Väter bestrafen. Jon bietet den neuen Lords des Hause Umber und Karstark an ihm die Treue zu schwören. Alys Karstark und Ned Umber schwören daraufhin Haus Stark die Treue. Jon fordert Tormund auf mit seinen Männern die Burgen der Nachtwache zu bemannen, da Ostwacht eines der ersten Ziele sein wird. Jon und Sansa unterhalten sich privat. Jon meint Sansa soll seine Meinung nicht öffentlich vor den Augen der anderen Lords untergraben. Sansa vergleicht ihn daraufhin mit Joffrey Baratheon, da er auch keine Meinungen wünschte. Jon erinnert Sansa daran, dass er nicht wie Joffrey sei, worauf Sansa antwortet, dass Jon sehr weit entfernt sei wie Joffrey zu sein. Sie bittet Jon darum weiser zu handeln, weiser als ihr Vater und ihr Bruder. Maester Wolkan überbringt eine Nachricht aus Königsmund. Königin Cersei Lennister fordert Jon auf nach Königsmund zu kommen und ihr die Treue zu schwören. Jon geht diesem nicht nach und will sich lieber auf den Krieg gegen den Nachtkönig konzentrieren. Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn trainieren den Schwertkampf. Die beiden werden von Tormund unterbrochen. Petyr Baelish und Sansa schauen ihnen dabei zu und unterhalten sich. Kleinfinger versucht Sansa zu verunsichern und meint sie sei hier nicht glücklich. Sansa möchte Baelish los werden und antwortet, dass das Einzige sei was sie gerade möchte Frieden und Ruhe sei. Brienne begibt sich zu Sansa, woraufhin Petyr die beiden verlässt. Sandor Clegane ist zusammen mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner unterwegs. Sie finden ein verlassenes Haus, indem sie Unterschlupf suchen. Dort finden zwei Leichen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Leichen von Sally und ihrem Vater, denen Sandor vor einiger Zeit Gold geklaut hat. Der Vater hat seine Tochter und sich selbst umgebracht, damit sie nicht verhungern müssen. Sandor unterhält sich mit Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Sie reden über das Turnier. Thoros begibt sich zum Feuer und möchte, dass Sandor hineinschaut. Widerwillig stimmt Sandor zu und schaut in die Flammen. Er sieht eine Wand aus Eis, die Mauer. Dabei handelt es sich um Ostwacht, was von den Wiedergängern attackiert wird. Beric fragt Sandor, ob er nun glaubt, dass sie aus einem Grund hier seien. In der Nacht findet Thoros Sandor draußen am schaufeln. Er schaufelt ein Grab für die beiden Leichen. Thoros fragt, ob Sandor die Personen kannte, aber er verneint es. Als das Grab zugeschaufelt ist, versucht Sandor ein Gebet der Sieben zu sprechen, allerdings kann er sich nicht an die Worte erinnern. Er meint der Farmer und seine Tochter hätten es besser verdient. In den Flusslanden 300px|thumb|Arya unterhält sich mit den Lennister Soldaten Arya gibt in der Gestalt von Walder Frey allen bedeutenden Männer des Hauses Frey ein Fest. Sie hält eine Ansprache, in welcher sie die Männer für ihre Beteiligung an der Roten Hochzeit "lobt" und sie mit Wein verköstigt. Dieser ist jedoch vergiftet und so sterben alle anwesenden Freys in einem einzigen Augenblick. Erst jetzt entfernt sie Walder Freys Gesicht von dem Ihrigem und verlässt die Zwillinge. Sie reitet gen Süden, wobei sie auf eine kleine Truppe von jungen Lennister-Soldaten trifft, welche sie einladen am Feuer zu verweilen. Was sie mit ihnen tun wird, bleibt unklar. In Königsmund In Königsmund schaut Cersei Lennister dem Maler zu, wie er eine große Karte von Westeros auf den Boden malt. Die beiden werden von Jaime Lennister unterbrochen. Cersei und Jaime unterhalten sich. Cersei erzählt Jaime von Tyrion Lennister. Er hat ihren Sohn Joffrey und ihren Vater Tywin getötet, aber dennoch hat Jaime ihn befreit. Nun ist er die Hand der Königin von Daenerys Targaryen, die den Eisernen Thron zurück erobern will. Jaime gibt an, dass Daenerys und ihre Flotte auf Drachenstein Halt machen werden, da sie dort geboren wurde und einen guter Unterschlupf für ihre Flotte wäre. Cersei erklärt, dass sie Gegner im Süden (die Martells), Gegner im Westen (Daenerys und ihre Flotte), Gegner im Osten (die Tyrells) und Gegner im Norden (die Starks) haben. Sie will eine große Dynastie aufbauen, jedoch hat diese keinen Nachfolger, da alle ihre Kinder tot sind. Cersei meint [[Tommen Baratheon|Tommen hätte sie betrogen, als er sich in den Selbstmord stürzte. Sie seien die einzigen Lennister die zählen. Jaime erzählt davon, dass sie Verbündete brauchen, da nun Haus Frey ausgelöscht wurde. Eine große Flotte von Eisenmännern, angeführt von Euron Graufreud, steuert auf Königsmund zu. Cersei plant sich mit dem Hause Graufreud zu verbünden, indem sie Euron heiratet. Im Thronsaal unterhalten sich Euron und Cersei. Er sucht Rache an Asha und Theon Graufreud, da sie mit der Flotte geflohen sind. Er wird sich auch der Suche nach Tyrion anschließen. Jaime und Euron unterhalten sich über die Graufreud-Rebellion und Euron erzählt davon, dass er es schön anzusehen fand, wie Jaime seine Männer tötete. Er meint auch, dass er ohne Jaime nie ins Exil geflohen sei und somit nicht der beste Kapitän geworden wäre. Cersei nimmt Eurons Heiratsangebot nicht an, da er nicht vertrauenswürdig genug sei. Euron verspricht ihr ein Geschenk und er wird nicht zurückkehren, bevor er ihr dies gebracht hat. Auf Drachenstein Daenerys Targaryen erreicht mit ihrer Armee Drachenstein und ist willens von hier ihre Eroberung zu starten. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Alys Karstark *Ned Umber Tode *unzählige Männer des Hauses Frey - von Arya Stark vergiftet *Harald Karstark - in der Zweiten Schlacht um Winterfell gefallen *Sally - vom Vater erstochen, damit sie nicht verhungert *Bauer - ersticht sich selber, damit er nicht verhungert Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Conleth Hill als Varys *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *mit Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Jim Broadbent als Erzmaester Ebros *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *David Bradley als Arya Starks Gesicht (Walder Frey) *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Paul Kaye als Thoros von Myr *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Ben Crompton als Lord-Kommandant Eddison Tollett *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Gregor Clegane *Tim McInnerny als Lord Robett Glauer *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Lucy Hayes als Lady Kitty Frey *Ed Sheeran als Lennister-Soldat *Thomas Turgoose als Lennister-Soldat *William Postlethwaite als Lennister-Soldat *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Harry Grasby als Lord Ned Umber *Neil Fingleton als Riesen-Wiedergänger #1 *Ian Whyte als Riesen Wiedergänger #2 *Paul Ward als TBA *Brendan Morrissey als Mitglied des Hauses Frey *Eamonn Draper als TBA *William Nevan Wilson als Kleiner Sam *James Robert Wilson als Kleiner Sam *Kate Dempsey als Dienerin Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezieht sich auf den Namen der Insel und der Burg Drachenstein, welche Daenerys in der Episode erreicht. **Drachenstein war ein Vorposten der Valyrer und wurde etwa 100 Jahre vor dem Untergang Valyrias aus dem Material Drachenstein errichtet. Von dort aus kamen Schwerter aus Valyrischem Stahl nach Westeros. **Für mehr als 300 Jahre war es der Sitz des Hauses Targaryen. Kurz vor dem Untergang Valyrias brachen die Targaryen mit ihren Drachen, darunter Balerion, nach Drachenstein auf. **Von hier aus plante Aegon der Eroberer seine Invasion von Westeros. **Der Erbe des Hauses Targaryen nach den Eroberungskriegen erhielt den Titel Prinz von Drachenstein. Nach Roberts Rebellion wurde der Titel in Lord von Drachenstein umbenannt. Der Titel wurde Stannis Baratheon verliehen. *Erstmals ist der Kontinent Essos nicht im Vorspann der Serie nicht zu sehen, dafür ist die Stadt Altsass zu sehen. Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Die Aussage Jon Schnees gegenüber Sansa Stark, Eddard habe vor den Jungen gegenüber mal erwähnt, dass jedes Wort hinter dem Wort aber einen Dreck wert sei, erinnert an die Aussage von Benjen Stark in der Episode "Lord Schnee". *Die Aussage Cerseis gegenüber Jaime eine tausendjährige Dynastie aufzubauen ist eine Anspielung an das Gespräch in "Gewinn oder stirb" zwischen Tywin Lennister und Jaime. Galerie Bilder 701 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys.JPG 701 Daenerys Targaryen(1).jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(2).jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(4).JPG 701 Daenerys Targaryen.jpg 701 Daenerys Targaryen(3).jpg 701 Tyrion Lennister.jpg 701 Missandei.jpg 701 Daenerys Tyrion Missandei Varys Grauer Wurm.jpg 701 Daenerys Thron Drachenstein.jpg 701 Daenerys Thron Drachenstein(2).JPG 701 Bran Stark Meera Reet.jpg 701 Bran Stark.jpg 701 Eddison Tollett.JPG 701 Meera Reet.JPG 701 Brienne vs Pod.JPG 701 Podrick Payn.jpg 701 Versammlung Norden.jpg 701 Jon Sansa Davos.jpg 701 Jon Schnee.JPG 701 Jon und Sansa.JPG 701 Sansa Stark.jpg 701 Davos Seewert.jpg 701 Lyanna Mormont.JPG 701 Lyanna Mormont(2).jpg 701 Lyanna Mormont Petyr Baelish.jpg 701 Karte Königsmund.JPG 701 Cersei Lennister.JPG 701 Cersei und Jaime Lennister.JPG 1_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 4_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 6_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 7_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 8_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 9_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 10_180_cw180_ch180_thumb.jpg 701_Sandor.jpg 20 180 cw180 ch180 thumb.jpg 23 180 cw180 ch180 thumb.jpg 24 180 cw180 ch180 thumb.jpg Poster Beautiful Death 701 Drachenstein BD.JPG Videos Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Dragonstone (episode) fr:Dragonstone pt-br:Pedra do Dragão (episódio) ro:Dragonstone ru:Драконий Камень (серия) Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7